Sena's Troubles
by aznillusion183
Summary: Yaoi. A slightly long one-shot. Sena/Shin and Sena/Agon. Don't make assumptions about what's going on until you've finished it :


A/N: A Shin/Sena. Because I've got major problems. Plus some Agon/Sena. Perhaps not very original, but I've been reading so many stories on that pair that it's been driving me crazy.

--

Sena ran through the street with a trail of dust and leaves whipping into the air in his wake. _Oh no, I'm going to be late!_ he thought to himself. With an enormous leap, he soared over the flight of stairs into the subway station and slammed into the door that had just slid shut.

"_Please do not attempt to jump into the car_," a sleepy voice rang out over the intercom.

Sena groaned, as he realized how much he had just messed up. He thought back to last week…

_Sena cowered in the dark locker room. There were posters slapped onto the walls everywhere that read "Glory for the Kingdom!" and "Oujou White Knights, aim for the Christmas Bowl!" He was in enemy territory, on the strangest and most dangerous mission he had ever gone on in his football career. He didn't even have Hiruma's protection, since he had acted on his own._

_He clutched the letter that had become damp and wrinkled under his sweating and clammy hands. He looked around fervently for any sign of life, and breathed a small sigh of relief as the only sounds that reached the empty room were Ootawara's roars as he demolished the practice equipment outside. Sena found the locker he was looking for, and thrust the envelope into it._

_Just when he thought he was safe, he heard the slapping sounds of sandals on wet tiles. He turned and saw Shin staring at him incredulously, garbed in nothing but a towel. How could he have not heard the sound of the water running in the showers?_

"_What are you doing here, Eyeshield?" Shin asked. His deep voice betrayed no emotions._

"_Hiee!" Sena squeaked, and his reflexes demanded that he flee as fast as he could, and perhaps move to Kansai. Somewhere far, far away._

_Shin walked to the locker that Sena had placed the envelope into and frowned._

"_What did you put in my locker?"_

_Sena suddenly yelled, "Look, it's Takami! He's coming for you for breaking his GPS!"_

_When Shin looked behind him, Sena ran._

Sena massaged his forehead. He had asked Shin out on a date—er, a friendly outing today, but since he had fretted all night he had slept late and consequently slept in. Now, he had just missed the last train to his destination.

"Trying to kill yourself, trash?" Sena looked up and shuddered as he saw Agon leering down at him. "What the hell were you trying to do? If you wanted to die, I could have helped you there."

Sena stuttered, "A-a-aha you see I have to go to meet up with Shin-san but the last train already departed and it'll take me an hour to run there when I only have half an hour left…"

Agon smirked at the quivering running back, but the smile faded slightly as he saw the unkempt brown hair that blew in all directions over those round cheeks which blushed in embarrassment and from his running. Sena's brown eyes looked like those of a puppy in a kennel; they pleaded for aid of some sort. He sighed.

"I'll take you where you need to go, you fucking trash," Agon growled, and tried with all his might to put the most badass look on his face—the kind that said _I'm only doing this so you know how much more power I have than you!_

But the effect was ruined when Sena's watering eyes cleared up and began to sparkle, and he squealed as he wrapped his thin arms around Agon's hard, muscled waist. "Thank you Agon-san! I promise I'll make this up to you."

Agon snorted, "I don't need your thanks. Just come with me to my car."

Sena bowed so much that Agon was beginning to feel a little sick.

"Stop that bowing and get out of my sight, you little shit!" he growled, and sped off with a roar of his engine.

Sena beamed, and trotted over to the café that he had asked Shin to meet him at. Suddenly, he felt the old dread creep back into his body.

"What if he's not here? What if he thinks I'm a freak and…" he wailed silently to himself.

"Eyeshield."

Sena spun around and saw Shin sitting at a table outside of the café, sipping from a glass of water.

"Shin-san! You're here! Does that mean…?"

Shin nodded. "Yes. I asked Takami and Sakuraba to instruct me on the proper etiquette for a date. So are you ready?" The look on his face was as serious as the one he usually wore for training. "They also told me about some very strange things. But Takami said that it should wait until another day."

Sena smiled widely, "So this is a real date?" When Shin nodded again, he jumped and hugged Shin. "I'm so happy!"

Shin smiled a little as he returned the embrace awkwardly. "I am very happy too, Eyeshield…no, _Sena_."

--

"I will walk you home, Eyesh—Sena." Shin corrected himself. He was unused to calling Sena by his real name.

"Are you sure? It's quite far from here to your house," Sena's protests went unheeded.

It was the end of the day, and Sena was elated after their date. Even if Shin had broken several of the machines at the arcade they had visited, it was still wonderful. Sena walked shyly beside Shin, and wondered, _Should we hold hands?_ It was the first date, and Sena wasn't sure if Shin would be comfortable with it. Steeling himself, Sena timidly slipped his hand into the linebacker's larger one.

Shin jumped a little in surprise, and Sena wondered if he had made the right choice. He was reassured when Shin squeezed his hand gently and rubbed his thumb against Sena's.

--

Agon was going crazy.

He had driven all over the city after he had dropped Sena off, and visited several of his girlfriends. However, all the while he hadn't been able to drive the vision of those large, shining eyes out of his head. He growled in frustration, and parked his car. There was only one way to fix this.

He stomped all the way to the subway station, and waited. It wasn't long until he saw Sena and Shin finally come out of one of the cars and begin walking towards the exit. He gritted his teeth as he saw Sena beam at Shin and show him how to properly stamp his ticket. Agon growled when he saw Shin holding Sena's hand.

Agon followed them all the way to Sena's house. He didn't care if he was being creepy and stalkerish. He needed to salvage his mental well-being from the shipwreck of homosexuality.

Sena felt a shiver run up his spine as he and Shin stopped outside of his doorstep.

"Are you cold, Sena?" Shin asked in concern.

"No, I just felt like someone was hunting me," Sena said, looking around.

Shin looked at the little running back, and wracked his brain for some advice he had procured from Sakuraba. He pulled Sena to his body in an embrace, and held him there.

Sena squeaked, but relaxed in Shin's arms. He had never felt so safe before.

Agon decided that he would have to step in.

"So, the two trashes are having a little moment, are they?" Agon snarled, walking towards the two of them. Shin released Sena, but kept a protective arm around his shoulders.

"A-agon-san?" Sena could not fathom why Agon would be here. Nor could Shin.

"You promised that you'd pay me back for taking you to your little date, didn't you, Sena-chan?"

"What does he mean, Sena?" Shin asked.

Something dreadful began to click in Sena's mind, "Ah, he gave me a ride to the café because I missed the subway, so I promised him that I'd repay him somehow. I don't know why he's asking now, though."

Shin relaxed a little, but was still tense. Agon was more dangerous than a wild boar.

"Well, I'm here to collect my payment. It doesn't look like your parents are home, so why don't you take me to your bedroom and I'll collect what you owe me?" Agon licked his lips suggestively.

Shin was still mystified. "Sena, what does he mean?"

Sena was shaking under Shin's arm, "You don't mean that you want to have…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, Sena-chan, very good! I want to have sex with you, to put it bluntly. More importantly, I want to see those big eyes of yours, and make you moan while—" Agon couldn't finish his sentence. In his lust, he had neglected to keep an eye on the protective linebacker, and Shin had spear tackled him to the ground.

"Shin-san!"

Shin glared down at Agon, "Don't touch Sena," he said angrily. All he understood about sex had been taught to him in five minutes by a mortified Takami and Sakuraba, but he knew that Agon could not have it with Sena. Never.

Agon spat out the blood that had filled his mouth upon impact with the ground. "Oh? And who's going to stop me?" Agon's fist moved with a blinding speed and caught Shin square in the jaw.

After that, it was an all-out brawl. Agon had the advantage of his god-speed impulse, but Shin was no pushover. Each punch that Agon gave was met with a piercing pain as Shin returned the favor.

Sena watched in horror as the two football players fought, and pulled out his cellphone in desperation. Hiruma had given him a phone number to contact him if he was ever in dire need of help, but with the condition that "If it's not fucking important then I'm covering you in barbeque sauce and setting Cerberus after you!" Seeing the blood trickling down Shin's face and the bruises forming everywhere, Sena pressed the numbers without hesitation.

"What the fuck do you want!" Hiruma's voice seemed strangely strained as he panted into the speaker. Sena could hear the sound of creaking bedsprings in the background, and someone grunting.

"Hiruma-san, help, please! Shin-san and Agon-san are fighting, and I can't stop them, please!" Sena frantically screeched.

"Ah, shit. Oi, Musashi, this has got to wait until tomorrow night. Fuck, don't touch me like that, you know I'll—aaah," Sena heard Hiruma growl before hanging up.

Sena shuddered. Had the world gone mad?

Not long after, the sound of sirens tore into the air, and two police cars halted in front of Sena's house with a screech. Men in uniform spilled out of the vehicles and pulled Agon and Shin apart and into the police cars. Sena ran up to the men restraining Shin and tried to follow them, but was pushed aside.

After the cars had left, Sena collapsed on the floor. What had he done?

"Tch." Hiruma's voice was accompanied by the sound of a bubble popping, and Sena looked up to see the devil leaning against the wall with Musashi standing behind him. His hair was unusually unkempt and his face was flushed. "What the hell did you do, fucking shrimp?"

Sena's lip quivered, and he wailed, "Agon gave me a ride and I promised to pay him back but he misinterpreted it so when I came back from a date with Shin he started to get all creepy and then they started to fight…" He gasped, out of breath.

"Don't worry, Sena, they're not taking them to prison. They're going to the hospital," Musashi said calmly.

"The _hospital_?" Sena's voice cracked. Had they been that injured?

"Way to go, fucking old man. Look, he's crying," Hiruma said sarcastically. "Well, we'll take you to visit your damned boyfriends tonight, so stop the waterworks and lets go."

"I have acted shamefully, Sena. I am sorry," Shin mournfully apologized. He lay in a hospital bed, and Sena sat beside him.

"Ah no no, it wasn't your fault, Shin-san, it was my fault," Sena insisted. He couldn't look Shin in the eye.

"So, brawling in the streets, eh? Ah, young hot-blooded men. I was like that when I was younger," the doctor said as he walked in carrying a clipboard. "Let's see…the total damage isn't actually too bad, considering the size of the two young men. One black eye, a cracked jaw, dislocated shoulder blade, twisted ankle, slight injury to the skull but nothing major, scraped elbows and arms, bruises around the shins and mid-torso…sounds heavy, but with your physique you should be fine in a week or two."

"I'd have broken your fucking arm if those damned police hadn't meddled," Agon growled from another bed. He had been strapped down by several burly nurses, but still glared for all it was worth.

"Well, let's see," the doctor checked his clipboard, "You're going to have some deep bruises all along your stomach for a few weeks, twisted wrists, bruised neck and windpipe area, and cuts along your cheek. You two were fighting without weapons? Impressive." He left.

"Are you alright, Sena?" Shin asked. He didn't care about his own injuries, but Sena was much more frail than he was.

"Of course I am! I wasn't even in the fight. But please, Shin-san, I hate to see you like this," Sena said. His eyes were downcast, and he began tearing up.

Shin sighed, and chucked Sena under the chin. "I promise I won't do it again, unless someone threatens you like that," he said. Sena resigned himself to the fact that Shin was just really protective, and nodded.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone here?" Agon said irritably, but was interrupted when the nurse came in and smiled sweetly at him, holding something behind her arm.

"Agon-san, I've got a little gift for you," she said, shaking her bosom suggestively.

Agon decided that the whole Sena problem could wait for a minute, and turned to give his most winsome smile to the nurse. He felt something prick into his arm, and looked down to see her holding a needle whose substances were being drained into his bloodstream. His head flopped to the side in reaction to the sedative.

--

One month later…

Sena walked him wearily from football practice. Hiruma still hadn't forgiven him for calling him when he was "busy." He was so tired that he didn't hear the pounding footsteps behind him as he unlocked the door to his empty house (his parents were on their own little vacation).

He yelped as he heard the door slam shut and was pushed up against the wall, and fainted.

Sena felt hands all over his body and woke up. He struggled and his eyes widened as his eyes caught the sight of long dreadlocks and purple sunglasses.

"So, glad to see me again, you trash?" Agon whispered into Sena's ear. Sena began to buck under Agon's grip and tried to escape, but was firmly pinned down by the larger football player's arms. "I've been going fucking insane this whole month, so stop moving and just let me get my peace of mind, eh?"

Agon carried Sena under his arms, and try as Sena might, he could not break out of his grip as Agon took Sena up the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw Sena onto the bed and locked the door before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gleaming pair of handcuffs.

"I've been planning this ever since I was trapped in that damned hospital," he growled, locking Sena's arms together to the bedpost. "But tonight, I'll finally get my fix."

Sena pulled at the handcuffs in vain with terror coursing through his veins. He realized that it was futile, and looked around for some other means of escape. There was none.

Agon licked his lips and gazed at his prey, taking note of those brown eyes that were wide with fear. He ran a hand along Sena's lean legs and slowly pulled off his pants.

"N-no, Agon-san, please don't," Sena pleaded.

Agon ignored him and unbuttoned his school uniform. Finding that it was impossible to remove with Sena's hands tied together, he savagely ripped Sena's clothes in impatience until he was naked, save for a few tattered remnants of his dignity. Agon then delicately pulled down Sena's boxers, savoring the whimper that Sena released. He licked Sena slowly from his neck down to his naval, and further.

"There's no Shin to save you today, Sena-chan," Agon said huskily. He nipped the younger boy's neck, and was rewarded with another moan of pain, then pulled off his own bottoms before pressing his crotch into Sena's. Sena realized with horror that Agon was becoming increasingly hard, and looked around one last time for some way to be saved.

Agon reached into the pocket of his pants that he had just dropped onto the floor and pulled out a tube of lube. He began to cover his stiffening member with the stuff, grinning as he saw Sena staring up at him from between his legs. He pulled Sena's legs apart and gently pressed the tip to Sena's tight, virgin entrance.

"Agon-san, please don't, I was saving it for Shin-san," Sena begged. Agon roared angrily.

"Forget that trash! You know what, I know what to do," Agon moved from Sena, and the latter sighed in relief. However, he felt the horror spreading throughout his paralyzed body again as he saw Agon rummage into Sena's pants and pull out his cell phone, and then returned to his former position.

"What are you doing?" Sena cried.

Agon grinned viciously, and put the cell phone on speaker mode.

"Sena?" Shin's deep voice rumbled from Sena's phone. It sounded like he was still at football practice, from the piercing sound of the whistle and Ootawara's yells in the background.

"Shin-san, help--!" Sena's cries were cut short as Agon clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Hello there, you trash," Agon cut in. "Guess what I'm doing to your little boyfriend?" He grunted as he thrust everything he had into Sena, and was rewarded with a sob from Sena. "I'm fucking him until he passes out, and those damned brown eyes of his stop bothering me."

"Sena!" The line went dead with a loud crack; apparently, Shin had accidently squeezed his phone too hard and it had broken.

"What a pity, I wanted him to hear the whole thing," Agon said, but grinned as the phone began to ring. "Oh?"

"Sena! Are you okay? Where are you?" Shin's voice was ripe with panic, and they could hear Takami's voice in the background protesting, "Shin, try not to break my phone too, will you? Just be calm."

Agon laughed, and began to thrust in and out of Sena. With every motion, Sena moaned with pain. As Agon kept plunging into him, however, Sena was mortified to find that he was actually getting pleasure from it. He struggled against the feeling, but it didn't escape Agon's notice.

"Hey, Shin, your little boyfriend's getting off on this! His little cock's actually getting hard," Agon snorted. "Well, I guess I should fix that." He began to pump his fist up and down Sena's shaft, and grinned as he felt Sena shudder at his touch.

"I'm at home, Shin, help…" Sena managed to say, before Agon increased his tempo and cut off his ability to speak.

"Well, it doesn't matter. By the time you get here I'll be done, anyway," Agon said, and grunted, "Shit, this kid really was a virgin, huh? He said he was saving it for you, Shin, but I guess it's too late for that. Augh!" Agon suddenly stiffened up with a last shove and came.

"Shin-san!" Sena cried out as he followed suit.

Panting, Agon laughed. "Ha..ha…hey, Shin, your Sena-chan came at the same time I did. Well, I guess it's time for me to go." He pulled out of Sena and dressed. "By the way, Shin…thanks for being such a prude. That was a great fuck." He left.

Shin held the cell phone in horror. He had taken off as soon as Sena had managed to tell him his whereabouts, but had kept it in his hand just in case. He felt himself tiring as he neared Deimon High School, but refused to slow down. How could he have let this happen? He had sworn to himself to keep the little running back safe, but he had utterly failed. He resisted the urge to break the cell phone and tucked it into his pocket as he ran, and finally reached Sena's house.

The door was open, and he ran inside. He found Sena's room and pushed the bedroom door open, chest heaving. He found a naked Sena handcuffed to the bed and unconscious. The sheets were covered in blood and semen. Shin resisted the urge to throw up as he ran to Sena and held him close.

"Sena! Wake up! Sena…" Shin had never cried before in his life. But he felt something wrench at his heart as he broke the handcuffs with one fist and pulled Sena's hands from them, and he felt teardrops fall from his eyes onto Sena's cheeks.

"Shin…san…" Sena groaned, "Is he gone?"

"Yes, Sena. He's gone."

Sena began to weep; the pain and emotions were just too overwhelming. Shin gritted his teeth.

Agon was going to die.

--

Sena woke up.

He was on his sofa, and although he was sore from practice his anus certainly felt intact and…not violated. He looked around frantically, and saw Shin staring at him from an armchair.

"You were having a bad dream," Shin said in his normal tacit manner.

"Shin-san! Why are you here? Where's Agon-san? What happened?" Sena's questions spilled out without warning.

"Agon?" Shin looked clearly confused. "What about him? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Shin's eyes darkened angrily.

"No, I mean, you're not here because of him?"

"No, I was here for another reason," Shin looked away, and Sena almost giggled when he saw a faint blush coming into his cheeks. "There's not anything going on between you two, is there?"

"Oh, Shin-san, of course not." Sena sighed in relief. The whole Agon-raping-Sena had just been an awful dream. Then what had really happened? "Why are you here, though?"

Shin shuffled his feet against the rug, looking very interested in the blank wall. "Takami and Sakuraba were teaching me about 'initiative.' They said that I should make the relationship more interesting by surprising you. So I thought I would do it by coming to your house unexpectedly and bringing, uh, something." He frowned, "But you fainted."

"Something?"

"Ah, well, I asked Hiruma for help, since he has known you longer. He said that when your manager gets difficult, he gives her creampuffs. And when your kicker needs attention, he takes him out for coffee." He held up a small bag. "So I brought both. I tried to call out to you but you didn't hear me. So when I ran up to you I accidently ran into your house and pushed you into the wall, and you fainted. So I carried you to the couch." Shin blushed even more, and Sena wondered if Shin hadn't taken a few liberties with the unconscious running back's body. Sena felt all the tension melt from his body.

Sena grinned in delight, and pecked Shin on one flaming cheek. "Thank you, Shin-san, that was very sweet of you." They continued to chat, and Sena decided to try something. He held the coffee cup in both hands and looked up at Shin pitifully, enlarging his eyes until they sparkled with a faint trace of tears. Shin started in surprise at Sena's expression, and began to shift uncomfortably.

"Sena…?" Shin asked uncertainly, putting his cup down.

Sena put his own cup down and suddenly leapt, pulling Shin onto the carpeted floor. Rolling over until he straddled Shin's midriff, Sena grinned wickedly at Shin as he looked bemusedly between Sena's legs.

"It's my turn to take the initiative, Shin-san."


End file.
